


Comfortable

by cataclysmicconniption



Series: Unexpected Chemistry [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walls they built up slowly fall apart with time and effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

Koujaku isn’t sure what to do when he starts dating Noiz. Not just hanging-out-playing-around dating, but actually-trying-to be-a-couple-together dating. He’s certain that the relationship won’t last long at all; there’s just too much friction between them and making small talk is just impossible. But he wants to try anyway, to see what can become of it — Hell or otherwise.

Their first date goes smoothly, surprisingly, but it’s probably because they spend most of it in silence. Koujaku can’t think of anything to say that won’t set the younger male off so he just sips his drink and looks around the restaurant. Noiz doesn’t look anywhere in particular, but the look of disinterest is evident. They decide to leave before it gets busy and without saying good-bye.

When Koujaku doesn’t hear from the little brat a few days later, he figures that the date must’ve been the deal breaker for him. Can’t really blame him though, he thinks to himself while cutting hair the next day. It’s just too odd… we have nothing in common. We can’t even make it past the first step. Maybe it’s better this way.

Koujaku’s more than a little shocked when he sees Noiz standing outside his salon a few hours later as he closes for the night — for another date.

This one doesn’t go so well and Koujaku finds himself leaving before he ends up punching the shit out of Noiz. The club is too loud and crowded, people overly dressed in gaudy clothes and showered with crappy colognes or perfumes. Koujaku thinks the women are too perverse and the men too pushy, and it makes things harder to perceive and enjoy; it’s a place for the uncontrollable and rebellious after all. But Noiz is impassive as ever standing over in a corner, almost as if he really fits in with the whole scene.

Yet he doesn’t. He shouldn’t, and that pisses Koujaku off the most.

"Oi."

Noiz grabs Koujaku’s arm as they step outside, and Koujaku is grateful for the cool air that invades his senses and clears his head.He turns around to face Noiz, arms folded and mind set. It’s not going to work after all, this whole dating thing. They aren’t making any headway of getting to know each other; it really feels like they’re going backwards about the whole thing. What can possibly become of something like that?

"Are you just going to keep running away from this?" Noiz asks, his face and tone blank. “I can understand if being in a committed relationship frightens you, old man, but you don’t have to ditch me."

"Listen, you little — Noiz," Koujaku sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He feels a headache beginning to form, but he has to follow through with this. If he can get the words out then there won’t be anymore problems for them, or between them. “It’s obvious this isn’t going to work out after all. We’re just too different. We don’t really get along well, and I am older than you. You haven’t lived yet and —"

"I have lived!" Noiz interjects and it’s the first time Koujaku’s ever gotten a rise out of him since they started dating. Green eyes glare at him, piercings shining under the streetlights. “I’ve done more than you realize, old man."

"And how would I know that? You haven’t told me anything about you!"

"Neither have you!"

"See? This is why it won’t work out," Koujaku says frustratedly. “We don’t want to open up to each other, and we can barely speak on a friendly level as it is. It’s a waste of time, so we should just end it before things get worse. Good night, Noiz."

Koujaku turns and walks away before Noiz can say another word, pulling his arm out of the younger male’s grip. Maybe it’s just his imagination, but Koujaku feels Noiz’s fingertips brush along his own, the warmth lingering and vanishing instantly as he continues on home. He doesn’t hear from Noiz for weeks after that, and while he knows it’s for the best, the loneliness eats at him anyway.

"Say, Koujaku-san, are you okay? You don’t look so good."

Koujaku looks up from his drink and at one of his many team members. They’ve been hovering over him like crazy for a few days, asking how he’s feeling and all that. Protocol and all that, Koujaku sighs inwardly as he downs his shot and places the glass down lightly. I guess I haven’t really been the same since Noiz and I… broke up. But it’ll heal over sooner or later right? Life goes on even after something like this happens. And I’ve suffered worse. I can survive this.

"Koujaku-san?"

"I’m all right. Thanks for asking," Koujaku replies with a friendly smile. “I’m just a little tired, what with the salon and patrolling Midorijima. Don’t worry about me so much okay?"

"Are you sure, Koujaku-san? We can make rounds for you, you know. You’ve trained Benishigure well enough to handle pretty much anything," another member said from beside him, looking unconvinced. “Come on, take a break for today. We can take it from here."

"Seriously, guys, I am just fi —"

"Listen to them, Koujaku. You look like you’ve barely slept in weeks."

Mizuki picks up his shot glass, and Koujaku averts his sympathetic gaze. Mizuki is the only one he’s told about Noiz as of late, but right now he wishes he hadn’t said anything at all because now they’re going to talk about it. Watching his fellow members hurry out Dry Juice’s hideout, Koujaku faces Mizuki with a blank face. It won’t bode well if he gets emotional or angry so early; then it’ll look like he cares about the break-up or whatever. And he doesn’t… he really shouldn’t.

"Koujaku —" Mizuki begins but Koujaku shakes his head.

"I don’t want to talk about it, Mizuki."

"Well I do! You look so miserable, Koujaku," Mizuki states, unapologetic. “I’ve never seen you like this at all. You can trick all the girls with your charms, but we all know past that charade you… You haven’t spoken to him since, have you? And let me guess, he hasn’t reached out to you either?"

When Koujaku doesn’t respond, Mizuki sighs exasperatedly before him another shot. Out of sympathy or for answers, Koujaku isn’t sure — probably for both in a way. He downs the shot nonetheless and lets the liquid burn his throat as he thinks. Come to think of it, he hasn’t seen Noiz since their last date period — not on the streets and not with his team either. It’s like he disappeared off Midorijima that night, and that has Koujaku on edge more than anything. Where could he have gone?

"I’ve been asking around, you know," Mizuki continues, taking the shot glass and placing it on the counter behind him. “No one seems to have seen him, but I figure he must be hiding out somewhere. Stupid brat… and you too," he adds loudly, startling Koujaku out of his seat. “You’re being stupid as well! If you really care, then try harder and compromise!"

"M-Mizuki?" Koujaku squeaks, surprised by his friend’s bluntness.

"Look… I really don’t approve of this relationship okay? You can do much better with someone else, but I see that you really have feelings for this kid, so… just go to him. Find him and start over, Koujaku. Anything beats you being so miserable all the time. Only I can make you feel like that," Mizuki struggles to say, his arms folded defensively.

"… Thanks, Mizuki. That really… really means a lot to me," Koujaku says and he means it; his heart doesn’t feel as heavy anymore and a small smile quirks his lips slightly. Mizuki snorts and looks away, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, lover boy. Go and get your brat now."

Koujaku hurries out and back home, his mind whirring with ideas. If it’s true that Noiz is possibly hiding somewhere Midorijima, then the only question is where to look first.

When Koujaku opens the door to his home, he shuts the door softly, alarmed. Though everything appears to be in order, he has a feeling that someone is also in his house. Clutching his sword, Koujaku makes his way slowly to his bedroom and nearly jumps out of his skin at the sight before him. He thinks his eyes might be playing tricks from the alcohol but after rubbing his eyes a few times, Koujaku knows he’s seeing the real thing.

Surrounded by his Usagimodoki and typing away on his computer is Noiz, the keys clacking loudly in the empty room. He stops what he’s doing to glance at Koujaku, his face unreadable. It makes Koujaku feel uneasy yet pleased to see him in one piece.

"Welcome home," Noiz says.

"Ah yeah, thanks," Koujaku replies, and he walks over to sit beside Noiz, the Usagimodoki moving off the bed to give him room. “Listen… we need to talk, Noiz. About… this."

Noiz doesn’t say anything but the lack of pressing keys shows that he’s listening. Koujaku sighs softly then and gazes at the ceiling as if expecting some sort of answer to fall from it. There’s so much that needs to be said, but he’s not sure where to start. Just “start over", he thinks when looks down at his hands. Start over and compromise from there, like Mizuki said.

"I’m sorry," Koujaku says, looking at Noiz. “You were right about me being afraid of staying committed and not knowing much about you. I’ve never really thought about being with someone special because things happened in my life — things that made it hard to accept myself and have people see me for what I was. I can’t tell you everything now, but I do want to tell you some day if we make it that far. And," he adds, tentatively placing his hand over Noiz’s, “I want to learn about you too. I want to know what makes you smile and laugh, seeing as I know what makes you mad already. I just… I really want to try this, us. Really."

Noiz turns his head away slightly, and for a moment, Koujaku fears that he’s going to deny him another chance (not that he wouldn’t deserve it), but he notices the flush that starts from Noiz’s ears and downward as he entwines their fingers lightly.

"Okay, old man," Noiz answers almost inaudibly. “Okay."

Koujaku’s heart flutters from a strange sensation as he leans in slowly and kisses Noiz gently on the lips. They stay like that for what feels like an eternity, enjoying the warmth of their first kiss. Koujaku gasps when Noiz’s tongue slides along his bottom lip, piercing and all nudging for entrance. Wet sounds fill the room as they kiss noisily now, their tongues sliding and touching every part they can reach.

"Haa…" Koujaku breathes as he breaks away, laying down on the bed. His hair is slightly disheveled and he suddenly feels light-headed. Damn alcohol, he thinks languidly but secretly he’s glad that he’s mellowed out for this very moment.

Noiz crawls on top of him and stares down, his face flushed.

"How far do you want to go?"

"Aah… All the way, I guess," Koujaku says as Noiz licks and kisses his neck, closing his eyes from embarrassment and arousal.

"Are you sure?" Noiz asks seriously, looking Koujaku in the eye. “I don’t want to rush you or anything."

"It’s… It’s fine, shitty brat, just do it before I change my mind!" Koujaku snaps, blushing brightly.

"Heh. I’ll be very careful then." Noiz chuckles and he slides down Koujaku’s body, kissing every spot he passes clothed and unclothed.

Koujaku squirms from anxiousness and excitement. He can’t remember a time where he was the one being treated tenderly; usually he did everything to make his lovers feel special, so this was new. He gasps as Noiz removes his pants from under his kimono, tossing them to the side unceremoniously. With Noiz’s help, Koujaku flips onto his stomach and gets on his knees so that he’s facing the window above his bed. The sun is beginning to set but he can hear some people talking outside.

"You won’t be needing these," Noiz says, pulling Koujaku’s underwear down for emphasis and disposing of them as well. Koujaku blushes as he feels Noiz rub his cheeks before spreading them open. He shakes slightly from the sudden coolness and vulnerable state, unsure whether he should pull away or not. Before he can truly decide, he feels something warm and wet press against his entrance and cries out.

"O-Oi…!" Koujaku looks back at the younger male, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. “D-Don’t do that..!"

Noiz pauses at that command, but only momentarily, before going back at his task of tasting Koujaku. His swirls his tongue around the puckered flesh expertly, licking up to Koujaku’s tailbone and back. Koujaku tries to remain quiet and still, but every prod and poke of Noiz’s tongue yanks out a gasp and moan from him, his thighs shaking uncontrollably. Noiz is unyielding though, holding Koujaku’s waist firmly as he pushes his tongue past the ring of muscle.

"Nngh… Aahn…!" Koujaku drops his upper body onto the bed, raising his hips into the air. “N-Noiz, don’t…!"

Noiz pulls away suddenly, rubbing Koujaku’s hips gently before removing his own clothes and tossing them on the floor as well. Koujaku then hears the sound of a cap pop open and the smell of something sweet and fruity invades his senses as Noiz presses a wet finger against his hole.

"Relax," Noiz encourages and he pushes his finger inside slowly. It’s a strange and uncomfortable feeling, Koujaku thinks hazily as he squirms around and tries to relax, but Noiz gets in there all the way somehow. He waits a moment before thrusting his finger in and out slowly, rubbing Koujaku’s inner walls with every push and drag.

"Mm… Fu…" Koujaku groans as he feels Noiz add another finger, scissoring him open. He’s starting to tremble from the sensations, his kimono bunched up along his back. Sweat beads along his forehead, his hands clutching at the sheets as the blood rushes to his already heavy cock. “Haa… Ah!"

Koujaku jerks up when Noiz presses against something that sends a shock through his body and makes his cock twitch. It’s something he’s never felt before, and he can practically feel the younger male smirking as he continues to thrust against that spot again, constantly now.

"Ku… Noiz….!"

Noiz removes his fingers completely and Koujaku feels something bigger press against him then — Noiz’s cock. A mixed feeling of dread and want fills Koujaku as Noiz eases the head of his cock inside. It’s a bit painful still even with preparation, and Koujaku has to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out. Noiz persists though, his cock sliding in inch by inch.

"Aah… aah…" Saliva drips from Koujaku’s mouth as he fills something else rubbing against his walls along with Noiz’s own flesh. “No way…"

"Yeah, I’m pretty much pierced everywhere," Noiz says rather smugly, resting against Koujaku’s back when he’s finally completely inside. They stay like that for a while, intimately attached and wanting. Koujaku doesn’t know where he ends and begins, his body trying to accept and reject Noiz. “I’m going to move now, okay? Let me hear your voice."

"Nnh…"

Koujaku braces himself as Noiz thrusts slowly into him, his hands sliding up and under the older male’s kimono. He rubs Koujaku’s stomach and tweaks his nipples, kissing the back of his neck as he thrusts deeper inside. Broken gasps and sobs escape from Koujaku as he meets Noiz thrust for thrust, his hips moving erratically. It feels so good: the way Noiz’s cock slides in and out of him, the way he squeezes down on the younger male’s cock every other thrust, the way Noiz’s hands rub his body and cock. It all feels so mind-numbingly right. It is right.

"Coming… Coming!" Koujaku wails as he spurts suddenly, noisily into Noiz’s hand and onto the sheets. His body gives way and he collapses onto the bed as Noiz continues filling him deeply. It takes a few more thrusts before the younger male grunts and stills, coming inside.

Koujaku moans as the semen splashes against his throbbing walls, hot and fulfilling. Neither of them move, panting heavily. Noiz pulls out of him slowly then, almost reluctantly, and the older male feels the semen seep out and down his shaky thighs. A light feeling of embarrassment and content floods Koujaku as Noiz pulls him into his arms, kissing him softly on the lips. They continue kissing like that, tongues tangling lazily before pulling apart and simply cuddling.

Minutes of silence hang over them before Noiz suddenly speaks, one hand playing with Koujaku’s hair and the other rubbing along his kimono.

"I want to try too," he says, staring straight ahead. “I doubt it’ll be easy, knowing you, but I want to try."

Koujaku looks up at him wordlessly, his head resting on Noiz’s shoulder. His look of shock dissolves into a bright smile as he chuckles lightly, much to the chagrin of Noiz but he doesn’t mind it. We’ve both suffered a lot and have plenty more obstacles to face in life, he thinks as he kisses Noiz’s neck gently and pulls away, but already I can feel a few walls falling apart between us.

"It won’t be easy," Koujaku agrees, his eyes shining, “but at least we’re trying, brat. Together this time."

And that’s all that really matters here and now.


End file.
